


The King (of Cock) And I

by wolfize



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: It's Porn of Them Making Porn, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfize/pseuds/wolfize
Summary: Jared never thought he'd be losing his virginity to the guy he's been jerking off to for seven years, especially not on film, but sometimes life is just funny like that.





	The King (of Cock) And I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrabbit42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrabbit42/gifts).



> Written as a gift for [blackrabbit42](http://blackrabbit42.livejournal.com/) for [spnspringfling](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/). I absolutely loved your prompts and had a great time writing them. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!!!

To say this might be one of the biggest days of Jared’s life would be an understatement. He’s been brimming with anticipation since he got up this morning--hell, since three weeks ago when the shoot got confirmed-- and the nervous energy might be enough to kill him at this point. He sits rigidly at the bar, taking periodic sips of his ice water as he observes the crew bustling around, preparing the set for the first shot.  
  
His palms are sweaty to the point that he’s wiping them on his jeans every couple of minutes, so keyed up that he feels like he’s going to snap if someone approaches him the wrong way. Jared thought he’d be more prepared, more professional, but all that flew out the window when the reality of the situation finally set in.  
  
Jensen Ackles. Actor extraordinaire. A man’s man, Texas born and bred through and through. Posterboy for Kings of Cock. And, within a few minutes, the first man to fuck Jared, on film, or off.  
  
He feels a little wrong for not disclosing to the agency that he’s never done this before, but he didn’t think they’d let him shoot if they knew his only experience was an unfinished blowjob and a half-hearted fingering attempt from his ex-girlfriend’s brother in college. Plus, he’s been jerking off to Jensen since he was sixteen years old (even if for a couple years he tried to convince himself he was there for the girls), so it feels fitting for the 27-year-old stud to be the one to pop Jared’s proverbial cherry.  
  
Jared’s not obsessed, he’s just seen (and masturbated to) every single listed video featuring Jensen Ackles, as well as all the unlisted and underground Jensen films he’s been able to get his hands on. He might have a bit of a crush on Jensen, but to his credit he seems like a really great guy on top of the super fantastic bod he’s rocking. So when he saw the Kings of Cock ad calling for “horny amateurs looking to get plowed deep by meaty cock” over a picture of Jensen smirking in nothing but a jockstrap, Jared made the most impulsive decision of his life and clicked on the link.  
  
Now, he’s sitting on a bar stool waiting for the tech crew to disperse and for Jensen to appear. The director yells “ten minutes till action”, and Jared perks up, downing the rest of his water in one gulp and placing the glass down on the bar. He gets up from the bar stool and makes his way closer to the set, trying to be casual as he surveys the minimalist living room set-up, trying his best not to picture himself spread out on the cream sofa as Jensen plows him with his thick cock. His phone vibrates in his back pocket, a quick staccato burst sounding, signifying Genevieve, Jared’s best friend and roommate. He opens his phone to three messages:  
  
_-breathe, babe._  
  
-you’re gonna do great.  
  
-remember to take a mint and enjoy the cock. i expect an exclusive director’s cut w/a behind the scenes commentary when you get back.  
  
Jared grins, nerves eased a bit by Gen’s texts, and shoots a quick message back.  
  
**-Love you too, boob. I’ll remember to think about you when I’m coming on Jensen’s massive cock**  
  
_-gross!_  
  
-i’m so proud of you. my little baby is growing up. :’-)  
  
Jared rolls his eyes and chuckles before setting his phone down on a side table and silencing it. He stretches his arms above his head a couple times, runs his hands through his hair and pops a mint like Gen suggested. With all the tech now set up, the crew gets into position, cameras and mics at the ready. Jared wonders if Jensen is off getting fluffed for the scene, picturing a young, twinky boy on his knees in Jensen’s dressing room, sucking and licking Jensen to hardness so he can come out in a couple minutes and fuck Jared senseless. The visual has Jared dizzy to the point that he’s out of breath, jeans tightening over his filling cock, the tip brushing deliciously against the lace crotch of the pink satin panties he’s got on, a sweet secret for Jensen to uncover when he finally unwraps Jared.  
  
He’s so absorbed in the sudden sensation he doesn’t notice Jensen till he’s basically on top of him.  
  
“Well you must be the slampiece,” Jensen says, and the sound of that low, sultry Texas drawl in Jared’s ear is almost enough to make him cream himself right there. He turns quickly to find himself face-to-face with Jensen, who’s got a slow smirk on his face and mischief dancing in his warm green eyes. “They didn’t tell me you’d be so fucking pretty,” Jensen murmurs, eyes roaming over the expanse of Jared’s body before coming back to meet Jared’s gaze. He’s standing there in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, the thick, hard outline of his dick clearly visible through the fabric. Jared’s chest is heaving slightly, and he doesn’t know if it’s the air in the room or the arousal but his nipples are hard and all he can think of is Jensen’s hot tongue encircling them.  
  
Jensen seems to take in Jared’s reaction and he chuckles, licking his lips before speaking again.  
  
“Relax kid, I don’t bite,” he says with a wink. “At least, not unless you want me to. I’m Jensen, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
Jared finally summons enough vocal ability to stammer, “Jared. And the pleasure is all mine-- at least I hope.”  
  
Jensen throws his head back in laughter, clapping Jared on the back and shaking his head. “I can tell we’re gonna have a good time with this one. Kripke, we’re ready when you are.”  
  
The director yells “places” and gives a thumbs up, and Jensen moves offset and waits for his cue. Jared stretches out on his stomach on the sofa, wrapping his arms around one of the brown pillows and burying his face in it, feigning sleep. He angles his hips toward the sofa so his ass is on display for the camera and waits. Kripke calls for action, and Jared can hear the cameras rolling as he waits for Jensen to enter the scene.  
  
He feels Jensen climbing on top of him, straddling Jared’s hips so the hot pole of his cock is snug against Jared’s ass through his boxers and Jared’s jeans. Jensen grinds into his ass a couple times, and Jared squirms a bit, rubbing up against Jensen’s cock like he’s still halfway asleep. Jensen leans forward and kisses Jared’s shoulder blade before biting his neck softly, hot chest pressing against Jared’s back as he continues to rub his cock against Jared’s ass.  
  
“Babe,” Jensen murmurs.  
  
“ _Mmmm?_ ”  
  
“Wake up.”  
  
Jared lifts his head slowly, stretching under Jensen like a cat, before he lift his hips more deliberately to rub his ass against Jensen’s cock. He turns his head to meet Jensen’s mouth with his, and Jensen kisses him slow and hard, tongue licking into Jared’s mouth. They break and Jared sighs in contentment as Jensen goes back to peppering kisses and nibbles down his body.  
  
“Did you miss me?” Jensen asks as he licks down the dip of Jared’s spine.  
  
“Mhmmm. Been waiting for you all day,” Jared moans, hips grinding into the sofa cushion as Jensen continues his teasing.  
  
“That’s what I like to hear,” Jensen says, voice sounding like whiskey over gravel as he pulls back to look at Jared underneath him. “Lift your hips up.”  
  
Jared obeys, and Jensen pulls his jeans down and off, leaving Jared bare save for the pink satin panties he’s got on. Jensen lets out a low whistle.  
  
“You are so fucking sexy. You put on these pretty little panties for me? What a good little slut you are. So dirty for me. Want me to give you what you need?” He punctuates the question with a sharp smack to Jared’s ass, grabbing and squeezing as he returns to grinding his cock against Jared.  
  
Jared whimpers and arches his back, nodding profusely as he feels Jensen’s hot cock just layers away from his skin. “Yes, please please please Jensen,” he begs, feeling ridiculous but too turned on to care.  
  
“Don’t you worry, I’ll give it to you,” Jensen growls, pulling back to let Jared out from under him. “Get on your knees,” he says, yanking his boxer briefs down below his balls and pulling his cock out. Jared quickly obliges, getting on his knees in front of Jensen as he strokes his cock to full hardness inches in front of Jared’s face. Jared’s mouth is watering and Jensen looks almost feral from Jared’s vantage point, and Jared wants Jensen to eat him alive. Jensen brings his cock to Jared’s lips and he opens up, swirling his tongue around the tip and tasting him. Jensen is velvet-smooth and warm, and Jared starts to suck his cock with everything he has.  
  
Jared takes as much of Jensen into his mouth as he can, hand around the base of his shaft to cover any ground he can’t fit down his throat. It’s messy and fast and wet and everything Jared could’ve ever dreamed of- Jensen is thick and hot and throbbing and he’s got his hands tangled in Jared’s unruly hair, holding Jared’s head in place so he can fuck into his mouth. Jared wants to memorize the musky scent of Jensen’s cock, to immortalize the sharp but quiet hitch of his breath when Jared swirls his tongue to press into the slit. He takes a hand and reaches down to jack his own cock, neglected and straining against the confines of his panties. He hollows his cheeks as Jensen pounds into his throat, rapid-fire like his life depends on it.  
  
Jensen’s panting and sweating above him, eyes closed tight and mouth open as Jared sucks him down. He nudges Jared’s shoulder gently to motion for him to stop, pulling him up so he can kiss him hard and dirty on the mouth before pushing Jared onto his back on the couch.  
  
Jensen pulls Jared’s legs apart, pulling his panties to the side to get better access. He buries his face in Jared’s crotch, nosing at his balls before licking his way to Jared’s hole. Jared squirms, and Jensen puts an arm up to hold him down at the hips as his tongue circles Jared’s opening. Jared shivers as Jensen’s tongue pushes in, a warm, wet, unfamiliar sensation, but comforting nonetheless. He relaxes into it as Jensen moans into Jared’s body.  
  
Jensen follows his tongue with a finger, and Jared feels impossibly full yet not full enough all at the same time. He’s fingered himself before, countless times, but this is different. Jensen’s fingers are thick and strong, and he presses into Jared as deep as he can as his tongue continues to work what he’s not reaching with his finger. Jensen pulls back for a moment and Jared almost whimpers at the loss, but he comes back with two slick fingers this time and presses deep. He fucks his fingers in and out, mouth going up to Jared’s cock as he works Jared open, licking up the shaft and swirling around the head in a way that drives Jared absolutely mad. He scissors his fingers inside Jared as he takes Jared’s cock into his mouth. Jared moans as Jensen him down, working Jared’s cock until his mouth is flush against Jared’s pubic bone and then corkscrewing back up.  
  
“You want more?” Jensen asks, already adding a third finger. “Filthy little cockslut, want me to fill you up and make you mine, huh?”  
  
Jared bites his lip and nods vigorously, unable to form words.  
  
“That’s what I thought. Greedy little bitch needs a big hard cock to fill him up.”  
  
Jared watches through hooded eyes as Jensen slicks up his cock, rubbing it against Jared’s hole before he pushes in, just the tip. Jared and Jensen both groan simultaneously as Jared’s hole quivers around the head of Jensen’ cock, and Jared almost cries out. He’s never been filled like this before, and he wasn’t prepared for the intensity of the sensation.  
  
Jensen curses and leans over to kiss Jared again, hips hovering in place until both men can get their bearings.  
  
“So fucking tight,” Jensen mutters into Jared’s mouth as he kisses him again. “Feel so good, baby.”  
  
Jared moans again, soaking the panties with precum as Jensen shifts, slipping deeper into Jared. Jensen looks to Jared, asking permission with his eyes, and Jared bites his lip and nods, wrapping his legs around Jensen’s waist and urging him on.  
  
“Fuck, so fucking tight around my cock,” Jensen groans as he pushes in, pausing to breathe as he bottoms out. “Like a fucking virgin, so good for me.”  
  
Jared’s head thunks against the arm of the sofa as Jensen fucks into him. He sets a brutal, unforgiving pace, pounding into Jared like his life depends on it. He rubs at Jared’s cock through the wet panties, slipping a hand in to jack him in time with his thrusts. Jared comes first, clenching around Jensen’s cock deep inside him as he releases spurt after spurt of hot come onto his own chest. Jensen pulls out and starts jacking his dick over Jared’s body, his fist a blur on his cock until he follows suit and comes in thick ropes onto Jared’s face, tongue, and chest. He moves up on his knees to put his cock to Jared’s lips again, shuddering as Jared licks him clean, sucking the head of Jensen’s cock into his mouth. Jensen kisses him again, their combined come sticking filthy between their chests as Jensen buries his hands in Jared’s hair and probes his mouth with his tongue. Jensen pulls back and then presses his forehead to Jared’s, kissing him on the nose before slumping and burying his face in Jared’s neck.  
  
“Cut!” Kripke yells. “That was fantastic, boys. Exactly what I was looking for. Let’s take 20 and then roll the next scene.”  
  
The crew begins to ready the set for the next scene, and Jensen detangles himself from Jared, standing up to stretch. Jared can’t help admiring his strong thighs and tight, sculpted ass as he stands with his back to Jared, arms outstretched before turning back to face Jared.  
  
“That was a good round, Jared,” he says, smiling. “You did really good. I’d almost believe the whole ‘virgin amateur’ schtick you’ve got going on.”  
  
Jared’s face colors and he’s unable to school his expression before Jensen notices.  
  
Jensen’s eyes widen. “Holy shit. Were you like, actually a virgin?”  
  
Jared looks at his feet and shrugs, and Jensen winces, sitting on the couch by Jared’s feet and placing his head in his hands. “God, dude. Now I feel like a total ass.”  
  
“Don’t,” Jared says, nudging Jensen with his foot so he looks at Jared. “It was everything that I could’ve wanted.”  
  
Jensen snorts. “You too, huh? My agent told me that people see my cock and feel like they just gotta try it, but I never really believed him.” He shakes his head and shrugs. “Well I’m glad your experience was up to par. Please leave a review, your feedback is very important to us.”  
  
Jared laughs, kicking Jensen in the side. Jensen grins at him, then looks thoughtful.  
  
“Would it be crazy to ask you to dinner? I feel obligated, popping your cherry and all. Contrary to popular belief, I am a proper gentleman.”  
  
Jared smiles, “Not as crazy as me accepting, which I plan to do.”  
  
“Places in ten,” Kripke calls out.  
  
“Perfect,” Jensen says. “Let’s fuck a couple more times for the camera, and then I know this great sushi place.”  
  
Dessert _and_ dinner? Jared’s quite the lucky guy, he decides.


End file.
